


Promise? Promise.

by alterelske



Category: Double B - Fandom, Kim Hanbin - Fandom, Kim jiwon - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterelske/pseuds/alterelske
Summary: Neighbours to childhood friends. Aren't promises meant to be kept? Or was it meant to be broken?





	Promise? Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow but I'll make your time worthwhile. You can pester me on my twitter @gaykonic.

"Hanbin-ah! Jiwon-ah! Stop playing!" Jiwon's mom called out while looking down at the children playing in the playground downstairs.

 

As soon as he heard his mother's voice, Jiwon looked up and waved the other kids _goodbyes_. Promising each other to meet the next day, he took off giggling like a happy kid who just received an ice cream.

 

"Ah hyung~! Wait for me! Let's go together!" Hanbin shouted at the top of his lungs while giggling to himself.

 

"Let's race hanbinnie! See you there!" Jiwon teased without looking back, running ahead leaving the giggling boy chasing after him.

 

Dusk is closing in but the boys know no limits when it comes to playing. They spent the whole day playing house, catching and other sorts of games that they create spontaneously.

 

"Welcome home boys. Hanbin, go and clean up first. Your mom will be here to fetch you soon," Jiwon's mom greeted them at the gate while admiring how happy the boys are.

 

Hanbin's parents are both working and they often have overseas business trip hence, leaving Hanbin all alone at home. Worried that anything might happen to him, they asked Jiwon's mom for help. Besides, Hanbin was the one who persuaded them to let him stay at Jiwon's house while they are away. Ever since they moved into the neighbourhood, Hanbin and Jiwon grew close. In fact, they both spend the entire moving day playing and helping the other clean the house. It's a no wonder that Hanbin's parents trust Jiwon's family.

 

\---

 

"I'm so sorry for coming to get him late," Hanbin's mom apologised repeatedly, "we were caught up with work."

 

Jiwon's mom reassured her not to worry and told her that Hanbin was well-behaved. Moreover, they played so much to the point that they tired themselves out and fall asleep at the couch in the living room. Hanbin's mom chuckled in response while shaking her head at the boys. She knew how much they both adore each other. Even though Jiwon has his own brother, he prefers hanging out with Hanbin since he is much younger. His own brother bullies him anyways which gives him more reasons to hang out with Hanbin.

 

"Actually, this will be the last day that I'm sending him here ..." Hanbin's mom voice started to shake. With a confused look on Jiwon's mom face, she continued,"don't get me wrong. I love your family. We felt so welcomed since day one, Hanbin especially. He loves spending time with Jiwon."

 

"Then, what is the issue? Are you guys getting a babysitter? You know we are willing to take care of him for free," Jiwon's mom stated, sadness clear in her voice.

 

"It - It's not your fault. Hanbin's father was transferred to an office in Seoul. So we're moving there. He was promoted so they are expecting more of him. Which is why we decided to move there to save cost and time for travelling. We can always come back to visit when we have the time," Hanbin's mom explained.

 

"But ... What about the boys?" Jiwon's mom said sadly.

 

"I am not sure either … We didn't give much thought to that. You know how his dad is. Always placing his job as the most important thing in the world. We're leaving tomorrow before dawn. We have to unpack just in time for work," Hanbin's mom replied, "I'm so sorry."

 

Without informing the boys, Hanbin's mom carries him slowly and bid Jiwon's mom farewell. They also exchange a few _thank you's_ fearing that they might not be able to see each other tomorrow.

 

\---

 

"Mom ... Dad .. Where are we?" Hanbin said while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

 

"Hey, you're awake binnie?" Hanbin's dad asked while stealing a glance at his small son.

 

"Where are we going, dad?" Hanbin asked for the second time while looking out of the window from his seat. Unfamiliar roads and buildings surround his view.

 

"We're going to Seoul!" Hanbin's mom replied delightedly.

 

"Whoa! Seoul?! Isn't that where all the celebrities are? Are you a celebrity Dad? Oh! Oh! Did Mom become a celebrity?" Hanbin asked excitedly while looking at his surroundings through the window of his seat.

 

Admiring how happy Hanbin looks, his parents gave a knowing look at each other. They both know that they need to tell him the truth. If not now, it'll be a mess when they're getting ready to go work later on. Yet they decided to let him enjoy Seoul. Even if it's for a bit.

 

\---

 

"Ou, Mom .. Dad .. Where are we?" Hanbin said with a confused look on his face as his dad turned into a parking lot of an apartment.

 

Softly placing her hand on her husband's thigh, Hanbin's mom explained," Hanbin, we're going to our new house." She glanced back at her son, watching for any reaction from him.

 

"New house? So we have two houses now? Is Jiwon going to be here too?" Hanbin replied excitedly.

 

Hanbin's dad started explaining, "Hanbin-ah, Dad just got promoted. So I bought a house in Seoul for us. Isn't that great? You said you wanted to become a rapper right? You can-"

 

"So Jiwon is not here? Then I don't want to become a rapper!" Hanbin cut his dad off and replied sulkily.

 

His parents knew this was going to happen. But they didn't prepare any explanation or excuses that involves Jiwon and his family living in Seoul. This boy is tougher than he looks, they thought to themselves. Fortunately, they have yet to leave the car. Otherwise, their son would be running around screaming and throwing a tantrum in the early morning.

 

"Friends? What do you mean friends? Jiwon is my one and only friend! I promised him I won't be close to anyone else except for him! We even promised each other to play until we grow up. Go to school together and go to work together!" Hanbin exclaimed with tears brimming in his eyes.

 

His dad let out a sigh of defeat. He wonders how Jiwon's mom handle their tantrum whenever they insist on something.

 

Hanbin's mom went to console the, already sobbing, boy. "It's okay, Hanbin. We can do this slowly. Mom's not going to work anymore. So I can take care of you and play with you at home. Doesn't that sounds fun?"

 

Wiping his tears while still sobbing, Hanbin nodded and proceeded to hug his mom, **"Promise?"**

 

**"Promise."**


End file.
